1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to musical devices and more specifically it relates to a monster call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous musical devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used in conjunction with the mouth and to be operated to produce sounds by blowing through the devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 350,521 to Baldwin; 795,493 to Ditto; 1,052,525 to Smith; 2,133,440 to Fortuna; 3,656,258 to Thomas and 4,483,097 to Piper all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.